Rock my world
by shionlover
Summary: Una historia donde los chicos del Sweet Amoris se unirán para formar la banda más grande conocida. ¿Cómo serán sus vidas ahora que están rodeados del sexo, drogas y Rock n Roll?
1. Amistad

**Hola! Bienvenidas a mi primer fanfic de Amour Sucre! Espero que les guste porque yo hago mis fics con mucho amor n.n**

**Éste es un universo alterno donde los protagonistas son nuestros chicos favoritos, Castiel, Lysandro, Armin, Nathaniel y Ken aunque eventualmente saldrán otros chicos como Jade, Dimitri, Viktor, etc. y obviamente estarán las Sucrettes para cada chico *u* (todavía están en proceso de creación...se aceptan sugerencias)**

**Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. DISFRUTENLO!**

_**Lafayette, Indiana 1999**_

-Ya me voy mamá-Anunció el pequeño pelinegro desde la puerta principal.

-Está bien Castiel, buena suerte en el colegio.-Su madre respondió desde la cocina.

El niño dio un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Odiaba ir a la escuela. Siempre estaba en la oficina del director castigado por las travesuras que hacía, y a sus escasos ocho años había sido el niño con más castigos y suspensiones en la historia de ése lugar.

Después de ésto se encaminó hacia su escuela, que estaba a escasas tres calles al norte de su casa. Pero era de esperarse ya que si vives en un pueblo tan pequeño como Lafayette, todo te queda a la vuelta de la esquina.

En menos de cinco minutos llegó al pequeño edificio donde corrían entusiasmados niños que no pasaban de los diez años. Todos jugaban entre risas y gritos de felicidad, mientras que algunas maestras cuidaban que no se lastimaran.

Castiel suspiró mientras se encaminaba más a fondo del lugar; dejó su mochila recargada en uno de los tantos árboles que tenía la escuela, y se sentó en una banca que se encontraba justo a lado. Gracias a la mala reputación que se había ganado, nadie quería estar a su lado ya que cualquiera que lo hiciera se cargaba también la culpa, por lo que todos se alejaban de él dejándolo excluido de cualquier actividad divertida.

Aunque lo tratara disimular, se sentía muy solo en la escuela. Deseaba tener aunque sea un solo amigo, pero todos eran muy bien portados como para que hablaran con un diablillo...o casi todos. El pequeño volteó la mirada hacia un trío de chicos que se dirigían hacia él.

Castiel hizo cara de disgusto justo cuando se pararon frente a él, pero a los tres pareció importarles poco.

-Miren al idiota sin amigos-Gritó el que parecía ser su líder, los otros dos solo rieron y asintieron.-Me sentiría muy deprimido si fuera él.-Ésta vez, se rió junto con sus amigos de una forma que a Castiel le parecía demasiado molesta.

Sin embargo el pelinegro simplemente los ignoraba mirando hacia el suelo mientras movía sus pies de atrás a adelante, lo que hizo que los idiotas se molestaran al no recibir atención.

-¡Te estoy hablando niño!-Gritó tomando a Castiel del hombro.

Para la sorpresa del mocoso, tuvo que retroceder de inmediato gracias a un puñetazo que había recibido en su mejilla. Sus otros dos acompañantes quedaron boquiabiertos mientras veían el puño cerrado y un poco tembloroso del que supuestamente sería la víctima.

-¡No te metas conmigo idiota!-Rugió el pelinegro aún sosteniendo una pose intimidante.

El trío de niños al no saber que hacer, corrieron lo más pronto posible de ahí.

-¡Eso es, corran imbéciles!-Gritó a todo pulmón mientras reía de una forma egocéntrica.

A los pocos segundos tuvo que callarse cuando vió a una espectadora de lo ocurrido correr hacia una maestra.

-Maestra, Castiel golpeó a un niño.-Al decir ésto, la maestra puso un rostro de martirio digno para una de ésas ridículas telenovelas que veía su mama en la tarde.

Como odiaba a ése tipo de gente, lo único que hacían era meter en problemas a otros sin saber lo que ocurre en realidad.

-¡Maldita niña chismosa!-Gritó a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el patio, incluidos, como era de esperar, a todos los maestros.

La niña estalló en llanto cuando escuchó la maldición que le había soltado el pelinegro.

-Ridícula-Ésta vez lo dijo en el tono más bajo posible.

Comenzó a dar pasos pequeños hacia atrás cuando vió que dos maestras se estaban dirigiendo hacia él, luego dió pasos aún más grandes cuando seis maestros ya lo tenían en la mira. Sin pensarlo dos veces dió media vuelta para salir huyendo de ahí, pero para su desgracia chocó contra el profesor de educación física.

-Lo siento niño, pero tengo que llevarte con el director.

_No otra vez,_ Se lamentó en sus adentros.

Analizó la situación detalladamente. Las maestras que venían hacia él caminaban más lento ahora que pensaban que el profesor había logrado detener a Castiel...era obvio que no lo conocían. Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó su pierna lo más alto que pudo para alcanzar la rodilla del mastodonte que tenía en frente y con todas sus fuerzas lo pateó.

-Hijo de la gran...-Logró contener la maldición que estuvo a punto de gritar.

Castiel corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás solo escuchando una marcha de pies detrás de él. Estaban pisándole los talones, lo iban a alcanzar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Muere!-Gritaba un pelinegro ojiazul hacia su nintendo.

Al fin había llegado con el campeón de la liga pokemon después de un intento de tres días. Era un momento épico para Armin y no se rendiría hasta lograr convertirse en el mejor entrenador de la historia.

Sus gritos de batalla fueron callados gracias a otros más fuertes.

-¿Mmh?-Despegó los ojos de la pantalla y miró hacia el frente.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-Gritó un niño a unos cuantos metros de él.

Un gran número de profesores lo perseguían con rostros de frustración y enojo.

-¡Castiel, tranquilízate!-Una de sus perseguidoras gritó.

El profesor de deportes logró alcanzarlo, para después cargarlo y evitar que escapara.

-¡No, no, Suéltenme!-Pataleaba y manoteaba entre los brazos del profesor-¡Si no me sueltan me las pagarán caro!-Amenazó el chico.

El profesor rodó los ojos y sin soltarlo comenzó a llevárselo hacia la oficina del rector. Los gritos y amenazas no pararon hasta que la voz se perdió en la lejanía.

Armin intentó regresar a la partida. Hizo una cara de disgusto cuando su contrincante lo venció, pero no le molestó mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que había hecho ése niño para que los profesores estuvieran así...quería acercarse a conocerlo por alguna extraña razón.

-Se lo merecía.-Habló un niño. Otros dos que estaban con él asintieron.-Siempre termino ganando cuando se trata de molestar a otros.-Dijo con aires de grandeza.

Comenzó a escuchar lo que decían detrás de él sin voltear, fingiendo que seguía en su partida cuando en realidad ya se había rendido hace unos minutos.

Los tres niños siguieron caminando mientras reían maliciosamente. Entonces unió los dos acontecimientos en uno. El trío había culpado a ese pobre niño que en estos momentos debía estar en detención.

-¿Nos vamos Armin?-Una voz a lado de él lo hizo volver en sí.

Aún pensante volteó a ver el dueño de la voz. Era Alexy, su hermano gemelo.

-Ya es hora de ir a clases-Volvió a hablar.

El pelinegro se levantó de la banca donde se encontraba, entregándole su valioso nintendo a su hermano, el cual lo vió como un bicho raro. Él nunca soltaba su nintendo.

-Cuídalo, en un momento regreso.

Y así comenzó a dirigirse a la oficina del director. No sabía por que lo hacía, pero sentía que era lo correcto ayudar a ése niño que había captado su atención.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Es la sexta vez que vienes a esta oficina ésta semana, y apenas vamos en martes-Habló el director frustrado.

Castiel estaba sentado en una silla delante del hombre de mediana edad.

-Tendré que suspenderte de nuevo-Habló entre un suspiro.

-¿¡Por qué?!-Protestó-Yo no hice nada malo, ¡Ellos empezaron!

-Castiel, quisiera creerte, de verdad-El hombre trató de hablar en un tono comprensivo.-Pero con tu conducta es muy difícil ayudarte.

Estuvo a punto de seguir protestando pero una voz llegó por detrás.

-Está diciendo la verdad-Un niño igual de pelinegro que Castiel entró a la oficina.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó Castiel en un tono un tanto grosero.

-Alguien que vió lo que sucedió.-Contestó el ojiazul.

El director y Castiel estaban impresionados por la inesperada aparición del chico.

-Él es inocente.-Sentenció.-Escuché a tres niños comentando lo que en realidad sucedió.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la oficina por un momento hasta que el rector decidió hablar.

-Hum, Armin ¿Cierto? Me alegra que hayas venido hasta aquí para ayudar a tu amigo-Ésta última palabra hizo que Castiel se estremeciera. ¿Amigo? Si apenas era la primera vez que lo veía.-Pero aún así insultó a su compañera y pateó a un profesor, y en esa situación no puedes ayudarle.

Ambos niños se quedaron callados, mientras el hombre suspiraba.

-Puedes retirarte Armin, tu también Castiel, solo por ésta vez. Hablaré con los niños a los que agrediste.

Los aludidos asintieron y salieron de la oficina. Ambos caminaron sin decir una palabra estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca.-Armin trató de romper el hielo con una gran sonrisa.-Me llamo Armin, mucho gus-

-Si, escuche perfectamente tu nombre antes-La voz de Castiel sonó muy fría.

La sonrisa de Armin fue desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que el brillo de sus ojos.

-L-lo siento, es que nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi.-Evitó ver a Armin a los ojos un tanto apenado-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Y por qué no?-Fue la simple pero impactante respuesta del ojiazul.-Tal vez será que llamaste mucho mi atención desde que te vi, y quise ayudarte.

-Gracias-Fue lo único que pudo decir el pequeño.

Ambos se sonrieron amistosamente.

-Me caes bien, ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo?-De nuevo el chico no pudo decir una palabra-Serías mi primer amigo, a parte de mi hermano y mi Gameboy-Admitió avergonzado.

¿En verdad era cierto? Un niño que ni siquiera conocía lo salvó de la suspensión y ahora quería convertirse en su amigo...su primer amigo.

Castiel se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza aún sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo.

-¡Genial! Hacer un amigo fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.-Mostró de nuevo su sonrisa contagiosa.

-¿No tienes miedo que te pueda meter en problemas?-Preguntó Castiel esperando la respuesta obvia, la cual nunca llegó.

-Nop.-Soltó una risita-La verdad es que yo también me meto en muchos problemas porque me salto las clases, ¿Quieres saltarte matemáticas conmigo?

-Pero a mi me toca Historia-Castiel se sorprendió un poco.

Nunca creyó que Armin fuera así con esa apariencia de niño bueno...esto era aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Da lo mismo...¡Vamos!-El ojiazul hizo una señal de que lo siguiera hacia el patio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos corrieron mientras reían, convirtiendo éste día en el más especial para Castiel. El día en que conoció a su primer amigo.

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Quise comenzar la historia desde que son pequeños para volverla un poco más tierna porque en los siguientes capítulos va a haber mucho contenido no tan tierno xD...Claro, si hay siguiente capítulo. Eso depende de ustedes y sus reviews o mensajes privados para que me hagan saber que es lo que piensan de éste fic.**

**Y si hay continuación, ¿De quién quisieran que fuera el siguiente capítulo? Nathaniel, Ken, Lys, de nuevo Castiel y Armin, haganmelo saber. **

**De nuevo gracias por leer y espero que les guste éste nuevo proyecto**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. El comienzo

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada gracias a Namine17 y LadyAtenea99 por dejar su review :) no saben como me sirvió para seguir con éste fic. (En la parte de abajo dejo un mensaje importante)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste éste segundo capítulo**

Después de que terminaron las clases, ambos salieron huyendo de la escuela hasta que frenaron unas calles después.

-Me tengo que ir a casa.-Habló Castiel.-Tengo que ensayar con mi guitarra.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?-Armin sonaba muy sorprendido-¡Genial!, yo también soy muy bueno tocándola.

-¿De verdad?-Castiel comenzaba a sospechar que conocer a Armin era obra del destino.

No había nadie en éste endemoniado pueblo que le gustara tocar la guitarra, o el tipo de música por la que Castiel mataría.

-Deberíamos de ir a mi casa para ensayar juntos.

Armin lo pensó por un momento.

-No puedo, tengo que esperar a mi hermano...-Volvió a quedarse callado por otro par de segundos.-Pero ahora que lo pienso, lo más seguro es que se alegre de que vaya a la casa de nuevo amigo. ¡Vamos!

Armin comenzó a caminar hacia el norte provocando que Castiel tuviera que seguirlo.

-Pero mi casa queda hacia el otro lado.

El ojiazul dió media vuelta girando en un pie, ahora iban hacia el sur.

-Entonces vamos hacia allá.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya llegué mamá.-Anunció Castiel mientras abría la puerta.

Armin entró cuidadosamente viendo cada rincón de la casa. Era muy bonita y estaba muy bien decorada, con cuadros, fotos familiares y jarrones con flores encima de mesitas con manteles de colores. A su lado izquierdo, se encontraba la cocina y del lado derecho estaba la sala. Frente a ellos, se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, de las cuales iba bajando una mujer castaña, con las puntas de su cabello de un tono rojizo.

-Bienvenido Castiel-Saludó de forma cálida la mujer-¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?-Preguntó sin dejar su tono adorable.

-Se llama Armin, es mi nuevo amigo.

El aludido saludó tímidamente, mientras que la mujer mostraba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es bueno conocer a un amigo tuyo.-Castiel asintió ante el comentario.

La señora se quedó pensativa por un momento viendo a su hijo con ojos de amor. Parecía muy feliz pero Armin no entendía por que. Al final la madre de Castiel terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Iré a preparar la comida, ¿Te quedarás a comer?-Su mirada se dirigió a Armin.

-S-si-Aún se sentía inseguro.

-Muy bien, yo les avisaré cuando esté lista la comida.

Sin más que decir se adentró a la cocina y Castiel jaló al pequeño Armin escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación.

Era todo lo contrario a su bien arreglada casa. Todo estaba en desorden, con ropa sucia encima de la cama y el piso. Sus paredes estaban llenas de posters de bandas de las cuales, el chico nunca había escuchado, había un trozo de pizza color verde y con moscas volando a su alrededor. Por su aspecto podría decirse que lleva semanas o tal vez meses...En pocas palabras, el lugar estaba hecho un asco.

-Uhm...-El ojiazul no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento, se que está un poco desordenado.

_Un poco,_ Pensó irónicamente.

Castiel se fue a la esquina de su cuarto, donde había una guitarra eléctrica en perfecto estado a lado de su amplificador. Era roja y parecía de una buena marca; brillaba como oro de lo bien cuidada que estaba (tal vez lo más pulcro de ése lugar). Entonces Armin reaccionó a lo que Castiel le dijo desde un principio.

-¿¡Hablas de una guitarra de verdad?!-Castiel lo miró extrañado-Yo pensé que una guitarra de juguete.**(N/A. Algo así como un Guitar Hero de los años 90 xD)**

Castiel golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano haciendo que resonara por todo el lugar.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó apenado.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-No debes disculparte, pero vas a dejar que te enseñe.

Armin un poco inseguro asintió. Castiel se sentó en su cama y tiró toda la ropa al suelo para hacerle un espacio a Armin.

-Mira, tienes que poner tus dedos de ésta forma-Comenzó a explicar...

Después de unas pequeñas lecciones de guitarra, la mamá de Castiel los llamó a comer. Minutos después llegó el padre de Castiel, un hombre amigable, muy alto y de cabello oscuro. Hablaron en el comedor y le hicieron muchas preguntas a Armin para conocerlo mejor. Al parecer la razón por la que la mamá de Castiel, y ahora también su padre, estaban felices era porque al fin Castiel tenía a un hizo sentir al ojiazul parte de algo...se sentía bien.

Después de la comida fue el momento de Armin para ir a su casa. Se despidió y salió muy halagado por las peticiones de los padres de que volviera pronto, que era un honor tenerlo en ésa casa, etc. Pero todo cambió cuando llegó a su casa.

-¿¡Dónde estabas?!, ¿¡Por qué no me esperaste?!-Alexy comenzó a bombardear preguntas sin espacio para que pudiera contestar Armin.-¡Tienes suerte de que papá y mamá no hayan notado tu ausencia!

-Nunca la hubieran notado-Ésto último logró callar a Alexy.

Sus padres nunca estaban en casa, y cuando estaban, no les ponían atención a los gemelos. Era por eso que Armin estaba metido siempre en sus videojuegos y Alexy en la música.

-Fui a casa de un amigo-Admitió para romper el silencio incómodo.

-¡¿Amigo?!-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Si se llama Castiel.

-¿¡Castiel?! ¿Hablas del chico que siempre se mete en problemas?

-Ése mismo.

Alexy suspiró pesadamente.

-Armin, en verdad me alegra mucho que tengas un amigo, y no soy nadie como para decirte con quien debes estar y no estar, pero ten cuidado, ¿Si?.

Armin se limitó a asentir. No le gustaba que su hermano se preocupara por él, pero a veces sentía que debería tenerle más confianza.

-No te preocupes Alex, todo saldrá bien...si lo conocieras, verías que es un buen chico.

_**Lafayette, Indiana 2006**_

-¡No puedes hacer ésto Armin!-La madre del chico gritaba entre lágrimas.

-¡Es mi vida y hago lo que quiero!-Reprochó para después salir de su casa azotando la puerta.

Todavía fuera escuchaba el llanto de su madre, pero aún así no dió vuelta atrás. Se dirigió a casa de su único y mejor amigo Castiel. Sin tocar la puerta entró, fue a la cocina y tomó un par de cervezas para después ir escaleras arriba, donde resonaba una guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen. Sin previo aviso entró a la habitación de Castiel.

El chico, que ahora tenía el cabello teñido de rojo, lo saludó con una sonrisa sin dejar de tocar su preciada guitarra. Cuando terminó el ojiazul le lanzó la cerveza la cual Castiel atrapó con facilidad.

-¿Cómo te fué?-Preguntó el pelirrojo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Como lo esperaba-Contestó en un suspiro-Mi madre comenzó a llorar rogándome que no dejara la escuela.

-Lo tendrá que entender, mi madre también se puso igual, pero al final tuvo que aceptar.

Castiel había dejado la escuela hace un año, y ahora Armin quería hacer lo mismo. Ambos tenían el sueño de ser unos increíbles guitarristas en una banda conocida mundialmente, y las matemáticas, historia y química no ayudaban para nada en su sueño, en cambio, lo frustraba.

-¿Quieres ensayar?-Preguntó Castiel, pero Armin negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a ver a Iris.-Castiel bufó.

Deberías romper con ésa niña de una buena vez.

-Si yo no lo hago, ella lo hará pronto. Sus padres están inconformes con mi estilo de vida...tienen miedo que sea una mala influencia para ella.

-¿Algo así como yo para ti?-Castiel rió.

-Lo que digan mis padres es pura mierda, tú no influenciaste a nadie.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

Armin sabía que Castiel no era mal chico, solo que desde que entró a la adolescencia, su padre y él comenzaron a tener muchos problemas y discusiones, afectando a Castiel de una manera notable. Las cosas no mejoraron para nada cuando se enteró que su padre biológico no era el hombre con el que había estado viviendo, sino el peor delincuente de la historia de Lafayette, un individuo tan detestable, que nadie, ni su madre, quería mencionarlo. El descubrimiento destrozó una parte interna de él convirtiéndolo, en lo que muchos dirían, un delincuente juvenil, acumulando una buena cantidad de detenciones durante éstos últimos años. Aunque también tiene un lado sensible -más o menos- y a menudo encuentra consuelo tocando su guitarra o pasando tiempo con Armin.

Él era el único que veía ésa parte de Castiel, por eso ni sus padres ni nadie entendían por que seguía estando con el adolescente más problemático del pueblo. No era por ser influenciado, era porque estaba encariñado con ése pelirojo como si de su propio hermano se tratara.

El ojiazul terminó su cerveza en tres segundos, para después dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

-Ya me voy-Se despidió Armin.

-Suerte-Respondió Castiel en un tono burlón

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Mis padres están cansados de que salga contigo.

Como Armin lo había esperado, Iris llegó con el típico "Tenemos que hablar" en cuanto lo vio. El chico ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la pelinaranja dijo ésto, es más, lo esperaba con un poco de ansias. Estaba harto de salir con la chica nerd del pueblo, era demasiado aburrida y para empeorar las cosas, odiaba los videojuegos.

La había llevado a una cafetería, para que pudieran de forma calmada. Había pasado toda la tarde con ella, y eso lo desesperaba. Quería ir a ensayar con Castiel, o jugar videojuegos en su casa, incluso prefería platicar con Alexy sobre ropa y música.

-Iris.-Él interrumpió su sermón-Entiendo a tus padres, y si quieres terminar conmigo lo comprenderé, no te preocupes.-Intentó sonar lo más dulce posible tratando de esconder las ansias que tenía por terminar con ella.

La chica puso cara de susto y comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡No!, lo que quería decir es que no me importa lo que digan, yo te amo.

Armin tragó saliva pesadamente. Había dicho la palabra con "A". La palabra prohibida para el chico, la palabra que había dicho una sola vez y fue hacia su pececito dorado antes de morir.

-Yo...ahm...-El ojiazul estaba sin algo que decir.

Para él no debería de existir esa palabra. Era algo demasiado fuerte como para decírselo a alguien, él estaba seguro de que no podía amar tanto a una persona como para usar la palabra prohibida, y tampoco habría alguien que lo amara tanto para que la usaran con él.

-Mira Iris yo-No pudo terminar su frase ya que ella se abalanzó contra sus labios besándolo tiernamente.

Armin sin ningún problema aceptó el beso.(Un beso es un beso) haciendo que durara unos minutos. La tomó delicadamente de los brazos y la separó de él.

-Lo siento Iris...-Los ojos de la chica lo vieron con inocencia-Pero no me amas como tu crees.

¿Cómo sabes lo que-Puso su dedo índice entre sus labios para callarla.

-Simplemente lo sé, y yo tampoco te...-No pudo decir la palabra-...quiero, como tu crees.

-Oh...ya veo.

No reaccionó como Armin creía, estaba demasiado calmada...lo que terminó en un segundo cuando recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de la pelinaranja. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos y salió corriendo de ahí.

Armin sintió un pequeño arrepentimiento, pero no podía hacer nada. Suspiró y caminó hacia su casa, todavía quedando pendientes que hablar con su mamá.

Camino a su casa pasó por la estación de policía, donde vió por la ventana a un chico pelirojo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. De inmediato lo reconoció.

_¿Ahora que habrá hecho?_, Pensó viendo como estaba sentado plácidamente sin preocupación alguna. Rodó los ojos. Entraría para ver que había sucedido pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de meterse en problemas. Siguió su camino y llegó a casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que encendió las de su sala, aunque se arrepintió al segundo. Su padre estaba sentado en el sillón esperándolo con los brazos cruzados.

El pelinegro se quedó inmóvil al verlo, pero se movió en cuanto su padre le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que se sentara en el sillón que estaba en frente.

-¿Sabes que detuvieron a Castiel por robar alcohol de una tienda?

No fue la forma en la que creyó que comenzaría la charla.

-N-no, solo lo vi detenido en la estación de policía pero no sabía la razón.

-Dime que no haces lo mismo.-Sonó casi en un tono de súplica.

Rápidamente Armin negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien-Su padre parecía aliviado.

Ésta vez comenzó la verdadera plática.

-Armin, tú sabes que nunca te he negado el sueño de ser guitarrista y siempre te he apoyado en tus decisiones, pero también debes pensar en lo que sucederá si no se cumple ése sueño, tienes que tener planes de-

-No voy a regresar a la escuela papá.-Lo interrumpió con un tono frío.

Su padre suspiró.

-Tu madre me contó sobre lo que hablaron ésta mañana, pienso que no sirve de nada hablar lo mismo.-Armin escuchaba atentamente a su papa.- Estoy de acuerdo que es tu vida y que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero creo que deberías pensar un poco en mi preocupación y la de tu mamá.

Armin bufó. Nunca se habían preocupado por él en toda su vida, siempre estuvieron ausentes en su niñez y ahora que es adolescente es cuando quieren redimir todo. No era justo.

Su padre al ver que no llegaban a nada, le propuso un trato.

-Termina éste último año de secundaria y nosotros no nos interpondremos más en tu vida. Serás libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Una trato muy tentador al que no se podía negar. Al final aceptó, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en todo lo que haría sin ningún castigo. Después de todo, ¿Qué era un año más de clases? Después de que terminaron de hablar Armin se encaminó a su habitación, listo para jugar su partida nocturna de Final Fantasy.

-También intenta no meterte en tantas peleas-Armin voleteó a ver a su padre sin entender.-Tu mejilla está roja-Explicó.

-Oh esto-Tocó su mejilla cuidadosamente-Terminé con Iris y se puso como loca.

Su padre se rió por lo bajo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Buenas noches hijo.

-Buenas noches pa´-Se despidió.

_**Lafayette, Indiana 2008**_.

-Ya no lo soporto hombre-Se quejó Castiel mientras apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero.

Armin escuchaba atentamente al pelirrojo mientras afinaba su adorada guitarra.

-Aquí no vamos a conseguir cumplir nuestro sueño-Prosiguió.

-¿Y que propones?-Preguntó el ojiazul sin quitar la vista de las cuerdas.

-Ir a una de las grandes ciudades y formar una banda.

Armin rió por lo bajo.

-¡Hablo enserio!-Replicó molesto su amigo.

-Te creo, solo que lo haces sonar tan simple.

-De todas formas, nuestras familias están deseando que nos larguemos de sus casas. Además, terminaste la secundaria, puedes hacer lo que quieras como prometieron.

Siempre usaba eso de pretexto para que Armin lo apoyara en todo lo que se proponía.

-Lo que quieres es irte de aquí antes que te metan en prisión al cumplir la mayoría de edad.-Castiel fulminó a Armin con la mirada.

-En parte, tienes razón, pero también pienso que es hora de ir a conocer el mundo y vivir lo que estamos destinados.

Armin suspiró.

-¿Cuándo te quieres ir?

Castiel sonrió ampliamente. En ése momento supo que logró convencer al pelinegro.

-Ésta noche.

El ojiazul estuvo a nada de tirar su guitarra trás escuchar eso.

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

-Los Ángeles.

Está vez Armin fue el que sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aunque fuera una idea estúpida y demente, no sonaba mal.

-Los Ángeles.-Repitió feliz fantaseando sobre lo que les esperaba desde ésa noche...

**Éste es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi historia de fanfiction xD espero que les haya gustado porque yo siempre hago capítulos con amor y dedicación n.n El próximo capítulo será sobre Kentin a petición de Namine17, además de que ella también me dio la idea de hacer un tipo "concurso" para la creación de las Sucrettes. [Gracias :)], pero solo me falta la creación de una, que sería la pareja de Armin, entonces si quieren que su Sucrette aparezca en éste fic dejen un review o manden un inbox describiendo físicamente a su Sucrette, de personalidad y también su nombre. En el siguiente capítulo daré a conocer la ganadora.**

**Sin más que decir gracias por leer y dejen review **

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
